Dead Hades 11Turn Zephyr'
is a Balance Type Beyblade released by Takara Tomy as part of the Burst System as well as the Cho-Z Layer System. It was released in Japan on October 20th, 2018 for 993円 as the prize Beyblade in Random Booster Vol. 12 Dead Hades.11T.Z'. Energy Layer - Dead Hades Forge Disc - 11 Disc Frame - Turn Performance Tip - Zephyr' Gallery Toyline Takara Tomy B-125 Info.jpg|B-125 Info on Dead Hades 11Turn Zephyr' Manga Anime Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Dead Hades 11Turn Zephyr' avatar.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Dead Hades 11Turn Zephyr' avatar 2.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Dead Hades 11Turn Zephyr' avatar 3.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Dead Hades 11Turn Zephyr' avatar 4.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Dead Hades 11Turn Zephyr' avatar 5.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Dead Hades 11Turn Zephyr' avatar 6.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Dead Hades 11Turn Zephyr' avatar 7.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Dead Hades 11Turn Zephyr' avatar 8.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Dead Hades 11Turn Zephyr' avatar 9.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Dead Hades 11Turn Zephyr' avatar 10.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Dead Hades 11Turn Zephyr' avatar 11.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Dead Hades 11Turn Zephyr' avatar 12.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Dead Hades 11Turn Zephyr' avatar 13.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Dead Hades 11Turn Zephyr' avatar 14.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Dead Hades 11Turn Zephyr' avatar 15.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Dead Hades 11Turn Zephyr' avatar 16.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Dead Hades 11Turn Zephyr' avatar 17.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Dead Hades 11Turn Zephyr' avatar 18.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Dead Hades 11Turn Zephyr' avatar 19.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Dead Hades 11Turn Zephyr' avatar 20.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Dead Hades 11Turn Zephyr' avatar 21.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Dead Hades 11Turn Zephyr' avatar 22.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Dead Hades 11Turn Zephyr' avatar 23.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Dead Hades 11Turn Zephyr' avatar 24.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Dead Hades 11Turn Zephyr' avatar 25.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Dead Hades 11Turn Zephyr' avatar 26.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Dead Hades 11Turn Zephyr' avatar 27.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Dead Hades 11Turn Zephyr' avatar 28.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Dead Hades 11Turn Zephyr' vs Z Achilles 11 Xtend+ (Corrupted).png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Dead Hades 11Turn Zephyr' vs Z Achilles 11 Xtend+ (Corrupted) 2.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Dead Hades 11Turn Zephyr' vs Cho-Z Valkyrie Zenith Evolution.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Revive Phoenix 10 Friction vs Dead Hades 11Turn Zephyr'.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Revive Phoenix 10 Friction vs Dead Hades 11Turn Zephyr' 2.png BBC Dead Hades 11Turn Zephyr' shattered.png Miscellaneous Patent Proto-dH.jpg|Design Simulation of Dead Hades Layer. Control Art File:BBC DH11TZ' Beyblade.png|Dead Hades 11Turn Zephyr' Bey BBC DH11TZ' Avatar.png|Dead Hades' avatar in the anime (Japanese Website) BBC Dead Hades 11Turn Zephyr' Avatar.png|Dead Hades' avatar in the anime (English Website) Trivia * Dead Hades' name is based on "dead", a term for "no longer alive", and Hades, the Greek god of the Underworld. ** Dead Hades' avatar sports six legs, a reference to the number 666, which is referred to as the "number of the Beast" in the Book of Revelations. ** Dead Hades also wields a scythe, the signature weapon of the grim reaper, the personification of death. * In the ''Beyblade Burst Turbo anime, Dead Hades possesses a red Level Chip. References Category:Merchandise Category:Takara Tomy